Perfect Crime Trophy Guide
Perfect Crime To get Perfect Crime trophy, you have to do the following: *Lauren, Kramer and Hassan must die *Manfred's shop has to be cleaned of fingerprints *Madison and Norman also must die *Scott goes free *Ethan dies or survives This walkthrough shows you how to complete it. Note: If you have completed Heavy Rain once, then go to chapter select and choose Hassan's Shop. Don't forget to turn on the auto save. Also I only show you the chapters where you can complete the requirements for the Perfect Crime instead of the normal walkthroughs. Also the only way to get Perfect Crime is to play through the game by using Continue so you're not allowed to pick a chapter and do the requirement then switch to a different chapter. Hassan's Shop First talk to Hassan in the shop. His son is an Origami Killer victim and will refuse to tell you anything because no one has saved his son. Now continue at the point where a robber comes in the shop. Do absolutely nothing if the robber comes in until he shoots Hassan in the neck. Manfred Walk in the store and go find Manfred and in case you don't know where, he's behind the glass wall. After a bit of talking, drinking and talking again, Manfred gets murdered in his office room by the Origami Killer and now you have to wipe out all the fingerprints from the objects that you and Lauren had touched. You have to wipe out the fingerprints of the following objects: *The white phone where Manfred was murdered. *The black phone behind the front desk. *The bathroom door. (only if you touched it by entering the bathroom) *The magnifying glass. *The two cups. *The Scotch bottle. *The dancing mannequin. *The glass display case where Lauren leans on it. (if you take too long to find Manfred at the beginning) *The front door. Miss one of them and the screen will shift to that particular object you have missed and you will land at the police station and also failing the Perfect Crime. Wipe all of them and the screen will shift to Manfred's corpse. The Doc Go in the house and either drink the beverage that The Doc gave you or go to the end of the hallway and get knocked out by The Doc. Either way will land you in the basement all tied up. Now, don't do anything to simply let Madison die. This is the first point where Madison can die. Mad Jack Either go to the bulldozer or walk in the warehouse, it doesn't matter as you will begin investigating in the warehouse anyway. Search what you want, or don't and walk to the acid pool or leave the warehouse. Either way will end up with Mad Jack holding you up in gunpoint. Now do absolutely nothing and Jayden will die. This is the first point where Norman can die. Fish Tank Go up the stairs and go through the door behind the bodyguard and you will enter a battle with the Origami Killer. Now do absolutely nothing and Jayden will die. This is the second point where Norman can die. On the Loose You control Madison or not depending if she died or not. Either way, you soon control Ethan again and you have to get arrested by Blake to make it easier for you. If you're not interested, then escape and choose to jump off the roof. Trapped You either break the speedometer glass and use the glass to cut the rope or turn on the engine and use the heat device to burn the rope. Either way you get free. Now kick the window and get out, leaving Lauren there to die. Or you can do absolutely nothing and Scott will get out on his own, also leaving Lauren behind to die. Face to Face Charge in the mansion and kill all the guards. Make sure you dont get shot 3 times or its over for the trophy. Now face to face against Kramer, beat him up until he tells the truth. After the truth and 2 questions later, he will get a heart attack. Simply leave the room to let him die or to be cruel, take the pills and leave the room. Solving the Puzzle Either solve the puzzle and go to the warehouse or do absolutely nothing while in ARI. If you do absolutely nothing while in ARI you will automatically die for over-indulging in the ARI. This is the third point where Norman can die. Killer's Place Get in the apartment and go to the wardrobe next to the office desk. Now pull open the secret door and get in. Go to the laptop and do what you like as Madison has to die here anyway. After Scott appears and locks you in the secret room, you have several ways to die: *You do absolutely nothing in the secret room and Madison will suffocate and die. *You get out the secret room and get burned by the fire. *You jump out the window, resulting in death. *You let the gas canister explode without Madison in a safe zone. This is the second and final point where Madison can die. The Old Warehouse Either Ethan or Norman or both show up here depending on your actions on previous chapters. Go to the end of the warehouse inside and you will get a cutscene. If Ethan is the only one alive, then do not shoot Scott when giving the option. If Jayden is also alive, he will tackle Scott away, which ends up with him fleeing. Now, continue to save your son and you're done. Now if Jayden is alive, you will be involved in a fight to death with Scott. Simply don't do anything and Jayden will die. As Ethan, he walks out of the warehouse with Shaun safety. If Ethan gets arrested in the chapter On the Loose and Jayden solves the puzzle, Jayden will come to save Shaun instead. Just begin by saving Shaun and after you saved him, Scott appears angry and kicks you away. Now because of a glitch, you cannot let Jayden die here as it won't count towards the Perfect Crime trophy. Instead disarm him and let Jayden die at the conveyor belt. You can also have Madison and Ethan Appear here, have Ethan save Shaun, then have Madison escape the first few QTE's, then allow her to die. You can also Have Madison show up alone and die. If neither Ethan or Norman or Madison appears at The Old Warehouse, Shaun dies resulting in a true Perfect Crime. This is the fourth and final point where Norman can die. Trophy Now, if you have completed all the requirements and got the trophy then congratulations! If not then. I suggest you think back to what you have done wrong and restart that chapter. Also you have to play from Hassan's shop to the end in one go, if not you might not get the trophy. Category:Trophies